Let Her Pull Us Together
by AllTheDecentNamesWereTakenDamn
Summary: When on a new case, Elliot gets another divorce. Can the only living victim brin Elliot and Olivia together? And Olivia get Dickie and the victim together? Espcially when Kathy comes back, claiming that she in pregant with a Eli? ELI DOESN'T EXIST!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Law and Order: SVU.

"Call came in." Cragian says as he walks into the room from his office. "Girl raped in Central Park." Olivia gets up and puts on her jacket and Elliot follows.

"How's Kathy?" She asks as they walk out.

"Filed for another divorce." Elliot answers and Olivia stays silent

"Hey, I'm Olivia." Olivia tells the sixteen year old. "What's your name?" The girl looks at Elliot. "El, can you?" Liv turns to Elliot, who walks out. The girl lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alexandra. Preferred Alex." She whispers.

"Well, Alex, what do remember of your attacker?" Olivia pulls out her pad.

"He was my father, or related him in someway." She lowers the sunglasses she is wearing. "He had my eyes." She shows Olivia her eyes.

"Purple?" She asks.

"Yeah." She puts the glasses back on. "Only my father's side has them, everyone wears contacts, but I ran out." She shrugs.

"Right, anything else?" For the next half an hour, Alex gave as much information she could to Olivia, who gave her a hug and promised to bring her contacts. Apparently Alex hates glasses. "Let's go Elliot." Elliot gets up moodily and walks out the door, Liv stares until he is outside and she runs to the car.

"Victim, sixteen year old brunette. Purple eyes, 5'8." Olivia says.

"Her attacker was a middle aged man, 6'2, purple eyes, brunette." Elliot continues. "She was attacked here," he points to a street near Central Park, "raped here," points to a building, "in the basement and dropped off here." He points to the place where a runner found Alex. "She was shopping and went to a café for a coffee before heading home. She left the café around 8pm, we have surveillance cameras to prove that, and rocked up at the park at around midnight. The runner found her at 6am, so that means she was at the park, in the middle of winter, for six hours."

"The rape kit came back with a positive for fluids." Liv reads from a sheet of paper.

"Her father didn't seem concerned about his only daughter being raped." Munch says. "Doesn't really have much concern for her at all. No photos of her, only her mother and her twin brother. There were a couple of her older brother too, who left home when her mother died."

"So the father could have done it." Elliot tapes a picture of Alex on the board.

"Especially because Alex looks a lot like her mother." Munch shows Olivia a picture of Alex's mom.

"Their identical." She says shocked and passes it to Elliot, who tapes it and labels the pictures.

"When can I leave?" Alex asks Olivia, who just passed her some brown coloured contacts. Alex takes them out and puts them in her eyes.

"Soon." Olivia promises. "Did your attacker have anything else unusual? Like a scar, birthmark?"

"A long scar that went all the way down the left side of his face, but it looked fake." She looks outside, where it is snowing. "Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"When you catch this guy, can I kick him?" Olivia smiles.

"I don't think so." Alex huffs.

"Can I at least be able to see my school friends? The nurses won't let anyone in, apart from you."

"I will talk to them. See you later Alex."

"Bye Olivia."

"Had a fake scar on the left side of his face." Olivia says as she walks into the bull pen.

"That's it?" Elliot asks.

"She wants to see her school friends. And that's it." She shrugs.

Fin walks in and looks at the board quickly, before sitting down and attending to his paperwork.

"Um, excuse me?" A boy asks. "Have you seen Alexandra Killian?"

"Yes, we are working her case, why?" Elliot looks up briefly, before answering a call.

"She is my twin, I am Matthew Killian. What case?" He asks, looking confused. Olivia gets up, looking worried.

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"He doesn't tell us anything." He suddenly gets nervous. "What is wrong with my sister? I demand an answer!"

"And you will get one, how about we step outside?" Olivia leads him out. "Now, the news I am about to give you isn't pleasant, so please just take it in, then I can take you to your sister." He nods. "You sister was attacked, raped, beaten, robbed and left to die in Central park early yesterday morning." Matthew looks down.

"Raped?"

"Yes." He looks at Olivia.

"Can I see her?"

Olivia was just about to say that she would take him there, when Elliot popped around the corner. "Liv, we have another one." She gets up.

"You know where your hospital is?" He nods. "Floor seven, room 713." Matthew nods and runs out the door.

"Alex?" Matthew knocks, and sees Alex in bed, reading a book. She puts it down and her smile lights up the room.

"MATT!" She yells.

"Oh my gosh, Allie, your alright." He hugs her.

"Let me guess. **HE** didn't tell you I was r-a-p-e-d and was in h-o-s-p-i-t-a-l." She spells out the words 'raped' and 'hospital.'

"Yeah." He pulls up a chair. "What have you been doing?"

"Well, I talked to a couple of police people. Then I had to do a r-a-p-e kit. Then I answered more questions. Then I read, slept and ate. And watched the news." She shrugs. "Life isn't that fun here. What about you?"

"Have we dealt with this guy before?" Warner asks as she inspects the body.

"Don't know, why?" Olivia asks.

"This was on her body." She passes Olivia a green post-it note.

"Two down, two to go." She reads aloud. "Alex might know her."

"So, when Oliver came into the room, Mrs. McGraw was so mad because 'Drama is the best thing in the world!'" Alex mimics her Drama teacher. "It's not like we are going to get an award or anything." She mutters.

"Well, you don't have Mr. Green. He is always about how unhealthy I am, I AM FIT AND HEALTHY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He shouts and Alex falls into a fit of laughter.

"You call this healthy?" She pokes his tummy. "If it wobbles, it's fat." He jumps up and down.

"Darn it." Alex smiles.

"You better go." She sighs. "Or Papa will have your head!" He rolls his eyes.

"Fine then, I will come in the morning." He says sadly.

"Come alone, or with people from my school." Alex hugs him.

"Being surrounded by girls while they talk about bras, periods and boys? I think I will pass. See you later." He walks out the door and Olivia comes in with Elliot with some pictures.

"Hello Olivia." Alex greets her, ignoring Elliot.

"Alex, this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We need to ask you something very quickly." Olivia says softly. Alex nods. "Do you know this girl?" She passes her three photos.

**(Alex's POV)**

At first, when I saw the pictures, I thought it was a joke. Not Louise. Then I saw the looks on Olivia and Elliot's face. This was no joke. I nod, not saying a word. Who did this? Why? Was it my fault?

"How do you know her?" Elliot asks.

"Please close the door." Olivia gets up and quietly shuts the door. "She was my best friend. We have a band of four. I am the main singer, Louise was the drummer. We have a bassist and a guitarist. We all sang during the choruses." I smile sadly. "Louise took drugs, hell, we all did apart from me, I wasn't that stupid. They took coke. She was depressed and she was abused. Verbally. Not many people liked her, she was a grumpy loner. Hid her true emotions and rarely showed anyone she was depressed. But once on that drum kit, she was someone totally different. It was like she was letting all of her anger out of her systems and onto those drums, only in a beat. We would all get together and write songs every two days. The other days we would just go to a kids club down town. It is a place where if you were a member, you got into the back room, a practice and meeting room. After the first month, everyone who worked at this place knew our name. We would do shows and it was the only place we didn't feel………" I take a deep breath, this is really hard, "threatened. I guess that is the word I need."

"We need the names and addresses of the other two people in your band." Elliot says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We found this note." Olivia shows me a green post-it note in an evidence bag.

"Two down, two to go." I read. "So, this…. demon thinks I'm dead?" I sigh. "Look, I only know names, we didn't give addresses. Only names and phone numbers." I think. "Come over tomorrow to this address." I write it down on Olivia's pad. "I am getting out in the morning, they said I could. If you could sign the release papers?" I ask sweetly.

"Alex, we can't do that." Olivia says apologetically.

"Then you don't have a case." I cross my arms.

"I'll do it." Elliot says. If looks could kill, Elliot would be dead and Olivia would be wanted for murder.

"Okay. Give them this at the front door." I give them my membership card. "Be there at four thirty." They nod and get up. "Sign the papers now please, and then I won't be in a rush in the morning. See you tomorrow." They walk out, leaving me to my thoughts. Maybe if we signed the contract we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Her name is Louise, number two of our killers list. We think the following girls may be in danger," Olivia says while taping pictures on the board. "Mary and Jessica. We are going to the kids club they go to everyday."

"FOUND IT!" Elliot yells. "It's called Club SoHo-"

"Hello?" A girl asks. Everyone turns to see her. "Is Alex Killian here? My name is Jessica Lobbie. We go to Club SoHo a lot. I can help you get in."

"Jessica, do you play the bass or guitar?" Elliot asks.

"Bass, why?" She asks. "Is this to do with that pervert guy who keeps trying to get us to sign a contract?" She demands. Olivia looks at Elliot.

"She never told us that." Olivia whispers in Elliot's ear. He nods. "Who was this man Jessica?"

"Jess, call me Jess. I have his card." She passes her one. "He said keep it in case we changed our minds, been stalking us ever since."

"Dean Killian." Olivia reads.

"Yeah, he is some distinct cousin of Alex's on her Dad's side. He has purple eyes. That really freaked me out." Jess shrugs. "Anyway, where's Alex?" Olivia sighs.

"We need to go to Club SoHo tomorrow, you want to come? Alex will be there." She nods. "Met us here at quarter to four and we will give you a lift." She nods and runs out the door. "Now why didn't Alex tell us about Dean?"

"Privacy. She doesn't want him to be a suspect because it will invade her space and she doesn't want anyone to know about her personal life." Huang answers. "Did she tell you she was abused?" He asks.

"No, she did say this club was the only place she didn't feel threatened." Olivia answers.

"The report says she has scars of pervious abuse, possibly from her father." Huang continues. "She doesn't want anyone to think she is different because she is treated like an outcast at home, she doesn't want this to happen outside of her family life."

"How do you know all of this, doc?" Elliot asks, leaning against his desk. "You haven't met her."

"I know someone who…. was treated the same way Alex has been." He responds quietly.

"Elliot?" Olivia says to him. "Mary hasn't been home. School finished at three; it's a thirty minute walk to her house from school." Elliot checks the clock.

"She's been missing for over two hours." He runs out the door and Olivia follows.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" I ask when Olivia and Elliot walk into my room again.

"Why didn't you tell us about Dean?" Elliot demands.

"Wasn't important."

"Mary has been missing for over two and a half hours now, if she felt threatened, where would she go?" Olivia asks. I think. HER 12TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!

"There is a park, near our school. She had her 12th birthday party there, just with Jess, Louise, herself and I. She said that was the only other place but school that she felt safe and calm. Then, two years later, we saw Club SoHo and that was another one. Check all three." They nod and start to walk out. "Oh, and Olivia?" She turns. "If you do see her, don't let her see Elliot. Hates men." She nods and they run out. So was Dean involved? I wait ten minutes and then I walk out, ready to start an investigation of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf does. If I did, do you think I would be doing this?

AN: Thanks to vampiregirl2009 for this idea.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

(Alex's POV)

Running is a pain. The muscles in my legs are on fire. This is the worst thing that has happened in my running history, except when I was expected to run though the forest while being chased by that priest's daughter, who was carrying a cross. Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I'm evil. Yes, I am a vampire. And before you go into the whole 'oh no, she is a vampire, she kills people!' scenario, I am not THAT type of vampire. There are the three types, Stable, Unstable and Human. I am Human. Father is Unstable, so every he grows fangs and goes on a killing rampage across the globe. My brothers are Stable, meaning they can go for only three weeks without hunting, but they hunt animals. Human means I have to hunt every night, only I hate the smell of human blood, and I can eat real food and keep it down. Unlike the rest of my family. The Unstables are not immortal; they just age a lot slower. The average age for Stable and Human vampires is actually eternity, as long as you don't tell a human what you are. If they guess and you leave clues, then you're good. And we can change people, only Humans can change them fully though. Vampires can upgrade for Unstable to Stable to Human, I started out Stable, my brother started Unstable, we don't remember our human lives. People can tell other people about vampires, not vampire to human though and this is getting off subject.

My legs hurt; yes vampires can still get injuries. And we don't get affected by the sun! YES! I have been running in the 'secret forest' of the Vampie Girls, our band, where I can smell Mary's scent. It is very strong, which means there could be blood spill. As I get closer, I smell Elliot and Olivia, along with two other people I do not recognize. And Mary. I stop running at super human speed and start to walk at human speed. I walk in to where Olivia is, and another scent hits me. Dean was here.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Elliot asks me. Olivia turns to face me and then I see it. Mary, dead. Gone. Forever. I fall to my knees with the emotion in this area.

"She has only been dead for one hour." Someone says.

"Alex, this is our M.E." Olivia says.

"Doctor Warner." Elliot finishes.

"Hey." I say, she nods. "You said one hour, so that would mean…." I shake my head. "We were supposed to meet in five minutes here, I was supposed to get out now and run here." I think. "He knew my timetable. He's seen my diary." I am so mad, and, oh crap, my fangs are coming out. That never happens to Humans unless they are really pissed.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia asks.

"It takes ten minutes to get here from the hospital, and running takes half as long, so I normally run from school to here, Mary goes to the hospital to talk to her mother and then we meet here, she runs here and we just hang here until the others arrived. Then we would go to the café three minutes walk from here then to Club SoHo." I sigh and another blood scent is coming from the west, a mix of Mary's, Jess's and Dean's. I double over. She can't be gone too. I walk over, and Jess is there. "Olivia?" I gasp and I here her come over.

"Alex, get out of here." She commands. I turn and run, there is nothing I can do now.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hello, Club SoHo, Amy speaking, how may I help you?"

"Amy, this is Alex. Can you get Mr. Onaca on please."

"Sure." I hope this works.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He sounds worried.

"Allan, listen. My friends have been murdered, don't tell anyone. I can't be apart of Club SoHo anymore, I am sorry." I hang up.

"Allie?" Matthew knocks and I open the door to let him in. He quickly moves in, his purple eyes really dark, he needs to hunt. He is almost Human; he just needs to stop hunting for two more days. "What happened?"

"Dean." I swallow, as the tears almost poor over. "Has killed Jess, Mary and Louise. I think he is going to kill all of us next." I hug him and he hugs me back. We hang onto each other for who knows how long, but I started crying during that time. My tears fall onto his white shirt, ruining it. After a little while, I let go. "Sorry about your shirt Matt."

"That's okay; you needed a good cry anyway." He smiles.

"I GOT BLOOD ON YOUR SHIRT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I yell.

"And only you care. Come on, I need to hunt and you could do with a small hunt yourself. Your eyes are one shade from being black." He pulls me up by my hand.

"What ever happened to 'turning Human'?" I ask.

"I can wait, my twin needs some fun." He smirks and we run out to start hunting.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

(After hunting.)

"Alex, some police are here to see you!" My father yells up to our room. Matt and I run down. Olivia. Elliot and two other people are here to see me.

"Alex, this is John Munch and Fin." I nod. "We need you to come to the station to identify the others."

"It's them though, you know that!" I yell.

"The blood is cleared, it could be someone else."

"Was it them?" Matt whispers so low only we vampires could hear.

"Yes, scent was theirs." I say back. Munch looks at me like I have three heads.

"I'll go get my coat." I say.

"Can I come?" Matt asks.

"I don't see why not." Olivia says. We walk slowly up to our room.

"Alexandra what is wrong?" Matt asks me.

"Olivia's future doesn't seem that bright. In fact, it is rather dark. Gloomy." I sigh. "Let's try and lighten it a bit. Do you feel her feelings for Elliot?"

"Yes. And it is much more then lust." He responds.

"This is why I will never understand 'real' humans." I smile. "Let's pull them together." He nods and smirks.

"Match-making is always fun." We grab our coats and walk down, looking sad.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

We wait behind a glass window that has its curtains closed. Matt holds me in a tight brotherly embrace. I hold his hands close. I have watched all of my friends die, but this is worse. I never get over it. The curtains slowly open, the M.E pulls the cloth off a body and I gasp, before hiding my head in Matt's chest. He is a head taller then me.

"It's them." He says for me. I wipe my eyes.

"Can we go?" I ask once I stop crying, my eyes are red. I know it because we cry blood and it dyes our eyes.

"Yes, you can." Olivia knocks on the window and the cloth is now covering over the two of them. We walk out.

"He's killing everyone Matt." I say. Matt nods his lips in a tight line. I check his eyes. He is really mad, madder then me, so his eyes are almost black. "Go hunt. I'll go home and talk to you when you come back." He runs in his human speed to the park. "Be careful." I whisper.

I enter the house. "I'm home!" I shout. "Not that anyone cares." I mumble. I turn into the living room, and I see my fathers' body. I roll my eyes, probably asleep. I go to wake him up, no pulse. I frown, when did he last hunt? Last night, he was energetic after it. I turn him over and there is a bullet hole, right through his heart. I scream and run upstairs to Luke's room, he is gone too; only he has a note on his chest.

'**Want to play match-making? I am afraid you can't do it with only one person. By the way, your friends tasted nice. Dean.'**

Crap, now he is after Olivia. I faint.

(3rd Person POV)

As Matt walks into the living room, he sees his father. At first he feels relief; they won't need to live in an abusive environment anymore. Then he feels panic, if his father is dead, shouldn't that mean Alex and Luke is too? He runs to the closest room, Luke's. He sees Luke dead, and Alex unconscious with a piece of paper in her hands. He feels for a pulse, because she had hunted within the last twenty-four hours, she should have a pulse. She is still alive, he looks at the paper.

"Oh no," He runs to the phone.

"Benson." Olivia answers her cell.

"Olivia, its Matthew Killian." He says. "We have a problem.


End file.
